Sometimes
Sometimes when I lie '' I know you're on to me '' Zim was walking in the hallways of Graeyvston High, hands in his pockets and eyes looking straight forward avoiding everyone who jeered at him or said hi to him. That was until she came running down the hallway. Negative Elite skidded to a stop in front of him and put on a small smile, "Hi there, Zim." He looked her up and down before side-stepping around her and continuing on his way to class as slow as he possibly could. She frowned and caught up with him once more, "Are you okay?" "Yes, I am fine." he mumbled under his breath. She didn't believe it and stood in front of him again, "Are you sure?" "Yes, Zim is sure." he looked over her shoulder to see the classroom door closing. Saumon remained silent for a few moments before backing away and running off to her own class. Zim sighed, hung his head, and marched forward satisfied and bummed she had left. Sometimes I don't mind '' How hateful that I can be '' A glass flask was hurtled across the room as it shattered on the floor into a million pieces. "YOU WORTHLESS MINDLESS SERVANT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Zim's booming voice echoed through the lab. "I-I'm sorry...! I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to mix the two." Negative Elite apologized and proceeded to pick up the pieces of glass. Zim stormed up from behind her, "WELL, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DON'T YOU!" She winced at his screaming but still continued grabbing the glass pieces. He continued with his rant, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SO STUPID. Oh wait. YES I DO. YOU ARE BY FAR THE STUPIDEST CREATURE I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO WORK WITH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I WOULD RATHER WORK WITH DIB THAN YOU!" His words stung her with every word, tears gathered in her eyes as she slipped a medium sized piece in her hoodie pocket. She finished cleaning up the mess, got to her feet, and slowly walked towards the elevator. That was the fire that set off the flames for Zim, enraged, he grabbed a nearby tool and hurled it at her head. As soon as it made contact she shrieked and fell forward. Zim felt no sympathy and didn't even bother to help her up as he continued his work. Sometimes I don't try To make you happy Zim was in front of his locker, grabbing his Geometry book when he suddenly heard a small scream come from behind him. He turned around only to see Negative Elite being pinned to a locker with her mouth closed shut by a pink fingernailed hand. The other hand was yanking on her necklace. Zim noticed it was a cross. Finally the necklace caved and broke off. Maress sneered and threw the broken necklace in a local garbage can, "You bring a new meaning to Jesus Freak, freak." With that she laughed and continued on her way to her locker. Saumon sunk to the floor on her knees and cried softly, her head in between her knees. Zim rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut, starting his way towards her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes seeking for comfort, but Zim wasn't there to supply her with that need. "You're pathetic, how you just let her do that. Now get up and get your trash and lets go." Zim barked. I dont know why I do the things I do to you but...